emriverafandomcom-20200216-history
Orytron
Orytron 'is the first installment of The Orytron Trilogy written by teenage Wattpad writer E. M. Rivera. It tells the story of the six main characters of the series; Marilee Rowen, Connor Durell, Harold Sawyer, Fiona Wicker, Lauren Penpowski, and Jeff Henderson, who join the Orytron Alliance in order to defeat their neighboring planet, Daanemars, and stop the 6-year long running war. The first draft was written from 8/17/18 to 10/2/18, and it was published on Amazon on 3/23/19 but taken down due to sizing issues. It was later published on Wattpad on 6/4/19, then edited in July. The second edition was released on Wattpad in the same month. At the end of 2019, Rivera decided to rewrite the story. Plot ''(contains spoilers, if you want to read the book, go to www.wattpad.com/electrawhittaker ) NOTE: THIS PLOT WILL BE CHANGED WHEN THE NEXT EDITION IS COMPLETE. The story starts on planet Orytron, located in the Milky Way's neighboring galaxy, Portia Way. Marilee Rowen tells her backstory of when she lost her mother, father, and older brother on the day that the Daanemarian War began, when she was nearly 13 years old. The neighboring planet had invaded Orytron in order to obtain more power and resources from the Gifted Orytronians: *Warriors, who have super-strength and regeneration abilities. *Seeing Eyes, who have the ability to see into the past, present, and future through visions. *Memoirs, who have eidetic memory and the ability to remove, replace, restore and change memories. *Wielders, who have the ability to control things using telekinesis. The Orytronians without powers are called Regulars. She is now 17 years old, almost 18, and lives in an orphanage in a town called Choriston, Warpward. Marilee decides to leave her orphan home and take an entrance test to be recruited into the Orytron Alliance, the organization fighting against the Daanemarian Army. She passes the test and is recruited into the Regular ranks, being the only one in her family without abilities. She meets another recruit named Lauren Penpowski and befriends her. They meet their new trainers, Harold Sawyer and Fiona Wicker, who are both Warriors. They are transported along with several other trainers to Base 2, where they begin their training. Harold meets with the other trainers along with Rick Kain and Connor Durell, both Warriors, as well. Connor is furious when he is assigned to train the Regulars, believing they are inferior. Marilee runs into him and they argue, having a bad first impression. Marilee and Lauren sit with Connor and his two best friends, William Tampa and Boris Marukay, in an attempt to get along. They fail miserably when Connor disrespects Marilee's hesitance to elaborate on her motivation to enter the Alliance. Connor expresses his lack of belief in teamwork and they argue, prompting the girls to leave without eating. Connor continues bullying the girls by sabotaging their training sessions out of envy, increasing their enmity. His hate grows further when he reviews the combat recordings for any cheats with the enhanced camera and notices the faint Warrior mark on Marilee's hand, revealing that she is actually a Warrior, not a Regular. Connor confronts Marilee afterwards and provokes her by disrespectfully mentioning her family, causing her to attack him with a short sword and nearly kill him, but Harold restrains her. Harold reprimands Connor and comforts Marilee, telling her about how he lost his younger sister, Claire Sawyer, the same day she lost her family. He agrees to train her personally and the two bond, creating a sibling-like relationship between them. Later on, the recruits go on their first patrol mission around the base, where Marilee meets Lauren's childhood friend, Jeff Henderson. The team of recruits is attacked by Daanemarian soldiers and start a battle inside the base. One of the Daanemarian leaders, Monica Pewter, attempts to kill Connor during battle, but Marilee saves him and is shot in the arm. After the confrontation, Connor goes with Marilee to watch the sunset and apologizes for his behavior. Marilee forgives him and trusts him enough to tell him the full, detailed story of when her family was killed, sealing their newfound friendship. Meanwhile, Rick tells Harold and Fiona about his recent discoveries on Marilee's background and the reason she is a Warrior. They theorize that her brother, Kyle Rowen, who was a Memoir, had removed her memories of being a Warrior in order to deactivate her Warrior cells and keep her safe from the Daanemarians. A month later, Connor and Marilee meet on the deck and he tells Marilee about his abusive parents, Ben Durell and Gloria Durell, and how they pushed him to become a soldier against his will, explaining his aggressive behavior from before. They confess their feelings to each other and they kiss. The next day, on the anniversary of the invasion, Marilee has a vivid nightmare of the attack. Harold decides to tell Marilee about her being a Warrior that same day, eliciting a hostile reaction from her since they had been investigating for months without telling her. Harold then explains to Marilee that they need to bring back her hidden Warrior memories in order to reactivate her Warrior cells using a machine with Daniel's help. Inside her mind, she successfully unlocks her memories and remembers Kyle telling her about the incoming war and that he needed to erase her memories to keep her safe. He'd successfully removed the specific memories, but couldn't remove his own Memoir memories since the enemy soldiers had threatened their parents' lives while they were hiding. They had surrendered and the murder occurred a moment later. After remembering, Marilee narrowly escapes death when a paradox almost explodes her mind. Some time later, Marilee and Connor catch a Daanemarian soldier hiding in their base. Marilee chases him and captures him, identifying him as Jackson Thornman, a Blademar. Marilee interrogates him, but is attacked when the security systems go haywire, almost getting killed. William and Boris then approach Marilee to check if she is alright, mending the rift between them and the rest of the group and apologizing for their previous conflicts. Marilee later celebrates her 18th birthday and her Warrior cells fully reactivate, revealing the Warrior mark on her hand. That day, Connor says he loves her for the first time, which she returns. The day after, Marilee finds a classified file that reveals that there are 50 traitors in the ranks, three of them being William, Boris, and Rick. The soldiers are evacuated to Base 4 and the team decides to infiltrate the Daanemarian base. In the base, they obtain the information and blueprints, but Harold accidentally alerts the enemies of their presence, forcing them to leave. Harold then encounter a 9-year old girl named Charity Wenobee, a Golden Seeing Eye who had been kidnapped. During the fight, Marilee and Connor are separated from the rest of the soldiers and they are captured by Rick, but Lauren intervenes by driving a large vehicle and saving both Connor and Marilee from capture. She then names the new vehicle the Bombcrusher. Monica later discusses the failure with Rick, revealing that the Daanemarian Army had taken Rick's supposedly dead girlfriend, Miranda, prisoner and that she was the reason he'd betrayed the Alliance. Back at the Orytronian base, Marilee is kidnapped by William, Boris, and Rick and is taken to another Daanemarian base. Charity has a vision of Marilee's capture and alerts the others. Monica plans to connect Marilee to a machine called the Clonetroller, where her energy will be taken in order to power an evil army of her clones controlled under Monica's orders. Jackson then arrives, having escaped captivity before, and reveals to Marilee that he had been her mother's killer. Connor and the others go to rescue Marilee, but are captured by her evil clones and taken to the leader of the Daanemarians and Monica's husband, Caleb Pewter. They are later taken to prison cells, but they escape. They are then confronted by more of Marilee's clones and forced to fight them. Connor opens Marilee's locket, which had been given to her by her mother, and uses it to try and wake her real self up. Inside her mind, Marilee fights Monica, who is connected to the lead clone. Marilee wins the fight and restores control of her mind, turning off the army of clones. Monica activates a defense mechanism to drown Marilee in a desperate attempt to win. Connor goes to find Marilee while Harold and the others confront Caleb. Connor finds Marilee and they break through the wall just before she is drowned. Marilee goes to find Monica and they fight. Monica nearly kills Marilee until Connor fatally shoots her and saves Marilee. The Daanemarians then send a message declaring a final battle between them and the Alliance. Caleb plans to kill Marilee and Connor himself to avenge his wife's death before setting off the nuclear bomb that would pulverize the planet. The armies meet in battle and Marilee and Connor go into the Daanemarian base to find Caleb. Jackson surprises them and attempts to kill Connor, but Marilee fatally shoots him. She and Connor are separated and she finds Caleb, who reveals he is a Multichief, a Daanemarian species that was supposedly extinct. During battle, Lauren and Jeff battle together and narrowly escape death, prompting them to kiss. Fiona fights Rick, who tells her about his girlfriend being held captive and not being dead like they thought. He attempts to kill Fiona in a fit of rage, but Harold shoots him in order to save her. He then apologizes for his betrayal and reconciles with them before he dies from the gunshot wound. Lauren and Jeff fight William, who nearly beats Lauren to death. Boris intervenes and fatally stabs him to save Lauren. Caleb beats Marilee unconscious inside the Daanemarian base, but decides to kill her in front of Connor. Connor arrives and fights him, but is overpowered. Caleb almost stabs him with antioryte to weaken him and perform their execution, but is fatally shot by Marilee when she wakes up in time. Marilee then decides to release the planet-wide nuclear bomb on Daanemars in order to end the war. She successfully destroys the planet, declaring Orytron's victory. During the celebration, the heroes are honored and named the Prime Alliance by the President of Orytron. Afterwards, Connor and Harold surprise Marilee with a recovered video that her family had made for her 13th birthday that she never got to see. Harold then proposes to Fiona and Lauren and Jeff are declared honorary Warriors for being the best Regular soldiers in the Alliance. Marilee and Connor discuss their future now that the war is over, deciding to continue their lives in the Alliance being heroes of Orytron. They recreate their first kiss and the story ends with them watching the sunset. Characters Main Characters * '''Marilee Rowen A 17-year old girl, later an 18-year old woman, whose family was killed at the beginning of the Daanemarian War. She leaves her orphanage and enters the Alliance to avenge her family and to rid herself of the guilt and trauma the attack caused her. * Connor Durell A 19-year old man who entered the Alliance after being pushed to be a soldier by his parents. He is initially aggressive towards Marilee due to envy, but warms up to her after she saves him in an attack. * Harold Sawyer A 24-year old man who is Marilee's trainer and brother figure. He joined the Alliance after his sister was killed and is in a romantic relationship with Fiona. He is a brother to Rick. * [[Fiona Wicker|'Fiona Wicker']] A 22-year old woman who is Marilee's other trainer and Harold's girlfriend. She is also a sister to Rick. Her sisters were killed in the invasion and her parents are missing; presumed dead. * [[Lauren Penpowski|'Lauren Penpowski']] An 18-year old woman who is Marilee's best friend and confidante, being a sister to her. She is a younger sister to Fiona and Jeff's childhood friend. Her mother was killed in the invasion. * [[Jeff Henderson|'Jeff Henderson']] A 19-year old man who is Lauren's childhood friend and confidante. He was an orphan who was severely bullied by the other children in his orphanage and Lauren was his only friend in his school. Supporting Characters * Rick Kain Harold and Fiona's best friend who lost his girlfriend, Miranda, during the war. He betrays them when he finds out the Daanemarians are holding her hostage, promising to release her in exchange for his loyalty. * William Tampa Connor's former best friend and Marilee and Lauren's aggressor. He attempts to befriend them later on, but then betrays the Alliance in exchange for more power from the Daanemarians. * Boris Marukay Connor's other best friend and also Marilee and Lauren's aggressor. He is initially William's best friend and he joins the traitors, but later turns to the good side. * Monica Pewter One of the leaders of the Daanemarian Army and Caleb's wife. She is Marilee and Connor's worst enemy and seeks to kill them both after they escaped her. Connor kills her to save Marilee. * Caleb Pewter The main leader of the Daanemarian Army and Monica's husband. He is focused on killing Marilee and Connor, especially after his wife's death. Marilee kills him to save Connor. * Jackson Thornman One of the Daanemarian Army soldiers who tries to kill Marilee during an interrogation after she captures him. He is also Marilee's mother's killer. * Charity Wenobee A 9-year old girl who is rescued by Harold and Fiona after being held captive for two months. She aids the Alliance with the help of her visions when Marilee is captured by the enemies. * Tanya Rowen Marilee's deceased mother who had sacrificed herself for her when Jackson attempted to kill her during the invasion. * Kyle Rowen Marilee's deceased older brother who removed her memories of being a Warrior in order to protect her. He offered himself as prisoner in exchange for Marilee to save her, but was killed after intervening when one of the soldiers tried to take her anyway. * Peter Rowen Marilee's deceased father who was previously the Head Director of Genetic Division and the one who discovered Golden Seeing Eyes. He was killed when he attacked the enemy soldiers to save Marilee. * Ben Durell Connor's abusive father who mistreated him his whole life and pushed him to become a soldier so he could give their name a good reputation. * Gloria Durell Connor's abusive mother who also mistreated him and constantly wished for a daughter instead of a son. * Claire Sawyer Harold's deceased sister who was killed instantly in front of Harold when the invasion started. * Yvonne Wicker Fiona's deceased younger sister who sacrificed herself for her youngest sister during the attack in their area. * Sapphire Wicker Fiona's deceased youngest sister who was killed after releasing a powerful energy wave with her Wielder powers that was too much for her to handle. * Pat Wicker Fiona's father who went missing during the invasion and whose location is unknown. * Diana Wicker Fiona's mother who also went missing during the invasion with her father and whose location is unknown. Sequels Two sequels are being written for Orytron. The first edition of the second book was finished, but will be rewritten for the second edition. The third book is being written and edited, for now having Orytron: The Last Apocalypse as its' temporary title. *Orytron: Elder Warrior *Orytron: Planet Plague See also Orytron Stories is a series of 10 short stories that take place after the first main book.